


My Favourite Mistake

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Weddings are a time for love and a time for family. Weddings are a time for regret.





	My Favourite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to apologise first because I couldn’t fit in a fondness for a particular sweet, it just didn’t sit right in the fic and I hope you don’t miss it too much.  
> This is also my first time writing this pairing and I hope it doesn’t show!  
> I had a wonderful time writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it :D  
> Beta’d by skriftlig.
> 
> For asp-dm fest, prompt: Draco and Al got together once a long while ago. Now Draco hears Al is getting married, and he can't help but think Al's making a mistake – or, hell, even if Draco would be the mistake, he still wants Al.

Albus Severus Potter  
And  
Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander  
Cordially invite you to attend their marriage  
and the joining of two families as they  
exchange vows of commitment and  
combine their magic and love.

The ceremony will commence at half past three in the afternoon  
on Saturday, August nineteenth, 2029,  
in the grounds of  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The reception will take place immediately after in  
the Great Hall.

 

Draco stared at the invitation, placing it flat on his desk so he couldn’t see it shaking in his hand before pressing a finger to the single word scrawled on the silver paper.

Please.

He knew the handwriting was Albus’; Merlin knows he’d seen it enough in reports, letters, notes in the margins of books. But he didn’t know what Albus was asking. Did he want Draco to come so he could see how Albus had moved on with his life, like Draco asked? Or was it something else?

If he were a braver man, Draco would go and tell Albus that he loved him and ask him not to marry anyone else but him. But Draco wasn’t a brave man, he was a coward. He had been a coward the first time Albus begged him to go so Harry Potter didn’t find them in flagrante, and he had been a coward when he pushed Albus away telling him to find somebody his own age, instead of holding him tightly and never letting go.

With a sigh, Draco traced the tip of his finger over the penned letters before closing his eyes and remembering.

*V*V*

 

"Draco. Fuck... come on," Albus pleaded. "Don’t do this."

Shifting, Draco bit his lip and looked away from where Albus lay in Draco’s bed, the sheet pooled in his lap. They had had a brilliant night but in the cold light of day Draco knew, he knew that he had to put an end to it before Albus confused lust with love.

"I trust you can see yourself out? If not, call for Bippy and she’ll show you the way."

"No," Albus said firmly. Flinging the sheet off and stepping up into Draco’s personal space, he pressed his lithe, naked body against Draco’s. "You don’t want to do this, Draco. You want me and I want you, so let’s come to a mutually agreeable outcome."

Draco felt the heat seeping through the flimsy silk robe he was wearing and forced himself not to get distracted. "This cannot go beyond last night, Al. Good day," he said in clipped tones before sweeping from the room.

Once he had left the room Draco took a deep breath, tightened his robe and flooed Blaise. He told his friend of his weakness, and his cowardice.

"Mate, you’ve just got to get some balls. You’ve been pining for him since you saw him at Scorpius’ graduation a few years ago. And who cares about Potter?"

"You’re right, Potter’s nothing. He never was–"

A gasp had Draco turning from the fireplace to see Albus, dressed, standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

"So it’s Potter now, is it?"

"No – Al –" Draco tried to get up and go after him but Albus was too fast and he was out of the Manor Apparating to Merlin-knows-where before Draco could reach him. Draco had ignored the ache in his chest and tried to tell himself it was for the best, that now Albus could find someone his own age instead of messing around with a man old enough to be his father, but his heart didn’t want to listen.

He found himself missing Albus’ presence at work and their flirting banter. It was all ruined because Draco had been stupid enough to take Albus back to his bed and let him overhear a floo call that made the young man jump to conclusions… conclusions that Draco didn’t take the time to rectify.

*V*V*

 

Draco couldn’t help but think Albus was making a mistake, he didn’t know the whole truth about that night. Albus wasn’t fully informed and he was making a decision based on misconceptions and not the facts. At least, that’s how Draco justified it to himself as he knocked on the door waiting for Albus to answer.

The smile dropped from Albus’ face when he registered who was standing on the other side.

"Draco," he said flatly.

"Al. I... May I come in?"

"No."

Sighing, Draco realised he had a tough battle ahead of him. Albus was still angry after five years.

"All right, but this probably is not the best place," Draco said as he glanced up and down the hallway.

"What do you want?"

Leaning in, Draco whispered, "You..." He paused to gauge Albus’ reaction before he hastily added "– to know the truth. About that floo call... I just thought you should know that when I said Potter I meant your father. I could never be that cruel to you, Al."

Albus looked away, his green eyes narrowed with confusion. "You sent me away."

"I got cold feet." Draco took a deep breath and moved back putting a physical distance between them. "You were so sure of yourself, so sure that you wanted me but I... I thought you were confused. You were so young, you couldn’t know the difference between lust and something more." Licking his lips, Draco smiled sadly, "I only came to give you all the facts, so you can make an informed decision before your wedding. You don’t want regrets."

"Like you?"

"Yes, Al, like me."

Turning to walk away, Draco forced his body not to turn when Albus called after him, "Am I a regret?"

"The biggest one I have." Draco looked over his shoulder. "I think you’re making a mistake marrying what’s-his-name. But maybe I’m the one making the mistake telling you this, asking you –"

"You’ve not asked me a thing," Albus said as he ventured down the hallway stopping inches from Draco.

With a slow blink Draco raised his hand to brush his thumb against his ex-lover’s cheek. "Not in so many words I haven’t, no," he said before leaving.

*V*V*

 

Albus’ wedding day dawned bright and clear. Draco stood next to the window watching the sunrise. He hadn’t slept all night, too busy thinking about what could have been, about how stupid he was to go to Albus like that, he shouldn’t have done it but- Draco couldn’t regret it.

Now he knew Albus was marrying the man he loved because he did love him and he did not love Draco. That was some sort of consolation, he supposed. As he watched the sun rise into the sky, Draco knew he had probably made a huge mistake letting the young man go.

He should have tried harder to get Albus to listen to him five years ago; instead he’d let him think he was nothing more than a one night stand. He’d let Albus leave his job as the junior curse-breaker under Draco’s supervision when the boy had shown more promise as a teenager than Draco had seen in fully qualified wizards. Albus had gone to work with his uncle at Gringotts; curse-breakers were needed there, but he wouldn’t see the variety of curses that Draco did as a freelance curse-breaker.

Their day-to-day routine had been filled with glances under lashes, soft touches and flirty banter and Draco had ruined it all by fucking Albus and then leaving him cold and feeling used.

There was a soft pop behind him and Draco turned to see Bippy.

"Master has a visitor in the drawing room."

"Thank you, Bippy," Draco said, before rushing to his wardrobe and pulling on some slacks, a shirt and some over-robes and casting the required charms to clean his teeth and body and smooth his hair.

He headed down to the drawing room, pausing in shock when he saw Albus standing there in his wedding robes. Schooling his features into a neutral expression, Draco stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Al."

"Draco."

They stared at each other for a moment before Albus lowered his eyes and Draco was suddenly conscious of his bare feet.

"What brings you here on your wedding day, Al?"

Albus ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it before squaring his shoulders.

"I want you to fuck me."

"I can’t," Draco replied immediately.

"Can’t or won’t?" Albus mocked, striding forward until he was less than a foot away from Draco.

Clenching his jaw, Draco didn’t answer and he turned his face away. A soft touch against his skin made his head snap round and he found that Albus was right there, trailing his lips along Draco’s jawline. Pressing soft kisses into the stubble on Draco’s jaw, Albus made a soft sigh against his skin before leaning up to press their lips together.

"No!" Draco said firmly, trying to push Albus away, but the younger man wouldn’t move. "Al, Al- I can’t do this to you. I won’t – won’t..." Draco was losing track of what he was saying as Albus’ hands gripped his waist and his mouth was sucking steadily on his neck.

"Fuck me, Draco. No one will ever know."

"I will, and you will."

"And isn’t that enough? You and me." Albus moved so their bodies were pressed together. "Don’t you want to fuck me over that sofa? Last time you made love to me so sweetly that I’ve dreamt of what it would be like to have you fuck me hard. You must want to, mark me, fuck me."

"Al – Al –" Draco moaned.

"I’m yours, Draco. I’m yours," Albus whispered against Draco’s lips and it was all it took for Draco to lose control and he attacked Albus’ mouth with his teeth and tongue.

Immediately Albus’ nimble hands were pushing off Draco’s robes and when they caught on his bent elbows because he didn’t move his hands away from Albus’ body, the younger man moved to undo Draco’s shirt. Using his height advantage Draco manhandled Albus over to the chaise lounge in the middle of the room. Albus’ wedding robes seemed to be mocking Draco when he pulled away to look at how he had made Albus’ cheeks flush and his lips swollen, so Draco took hold of the collar and pulled, ripping them down the middle.

Albus was naked underneath, except for two thin strips of white lace surrounding a blue ribbon around his right thigh. Draco stopped to trail his fingers over the garter before lightly moving up Albus’ thigh to tug at his balls. Albus let out a loud whine and it sent Draco’s blood south and he felt himself harden immediately.

Pushing Albus until he was bent backwards over the sofa, hips raised by the arm and back on the cushions, he shoved Albus’ thigh to the right. Draco held it away as his free hand slid between Albus’ cheeks to tease his hole. Draco dropped to his knees and he held Albus’ legs apart as he leaned in to lick at the puckered flesh, his tongue relentless as he used it to wet Albus. Sliding a hand up to Albus’ mouth, Draco rammed his fingers inside, letting Albus swirl his tongue around them and get them wet.

When Draco was ready he pulled away from Albus’ mouth and arse. He pushed two fingers into Albus, scissoring them before adding a third for a few thrusts, as his other hand moved to undo his trousers and he drew his cock out.

"Draco," Albus moaned. "Draco, please."

"You’re mine, Al," Draco growled. He spat into his hand and slicked his cock with the wetness on his palm before he thrust into Albus’ tight but willing body, not stopping until his balls brushed against Albus’ skin. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

Drawing back, Draco pulled away only to slam back inside and the sofa slid under their momentum. Its legs scratched against the wooden floor and Draco had to shuffle forward to keep his cock in Albus. The young man’s muscles strained as he arched his back and Draco bent his head to bite and mark Albus’ skin, bruising him with his teeth.

"Ah, please. More – I need –" Albus shifted to sit up more, but only succeeded in dislodging Draco’s cock and falling from the sofa. Draco caught Albus’ body and pulled him close, letting their cocks brush before he pushed the young man away.

Albus stumbled forward and Draco stalked after him, shedding his robes, before pushing Albus into the wall. Kicking Albus’ legs apart, Draco settled between them lifting first one then the other leg around his waist, and using the wall as leverage, Draco was able to slide back into Albus with little fuss and he thrust hard and fast.

Hands found their way under his loose shirt to scratch at his back and Albus moved his head forward to capture Draco’s lips in a fierce kiss. Albus’ body tightened around Draco and his thrusts got shorter as he got closer to his orgasm. Moving away from Albus’ delicious mouth, Draco started to leave bite marks over Albus’ neck and shoulders.

Almost silently Albus came, his come spurting over Draco’s stomach and his own, and he clenched around Draco’s cock which sent Draco spiralling into his own orgasm. He came deep in Albus, and his vision went black for a moment, and when he came back to he realised Albus was whispering something and it took him a few seconds to realise it was "Yours." Over and over, "Yours. Yours. Yours."

"Mine," Draco whispered, before kissing Albus again then stepping away. "I hope you got what you wanted, Al. I hope you got me out of your system because I can’t, and won’t, walk away from a third time."

He quickly did up his trousers and pulled his ripped shirt around his body before leaving the drawing room to hide in one of the Manor’s unused rooms.

*V*V*

 

When Draco was sure Albus had left and, after casting a Tempus charm to see the time as six-twenty in the evening, Draco headed out from where he had holed himself up in one of the empty bedrooms of the Manor.

He entered the drawing room hoping to find some Firewhiskey but he again saw Albus. However, instead of standing and waiting for Draco, he was sprawled out on the same sofa he had been fucked over, reading one of Draco’s books.

"Al?" he asked tentatively, unsure if what he was seeing was true.

"Draco," Albus smiled, his face lighting up. He put the book down, moving to stand in front of Draco. "I was wondering when you would show your face. I wandered around but I couldn’t find you so I thought I’d wait you out."

"Are those my robes?" Draco blurted, not knowing how to cope with Albus’ presence.

Smiling shyly, Albus chuckled. "Yes, mine were ruined and I- I didn’t want to wear them again."

Nodding, Draco said, "What about your wedding?"

"I called it off this morning, really early. I got dressed and looked in the mirror and thought I want it to be you. I want it to be you who I bind my magic with, I want it to be you who I share the rest of my life with, not Lor."

"Al –" Draco said softly, "Do you realise what you are giving up?"

Shrugging, Albus stepped forward until their chests brushed.

"I may need a place to hide for a while, ‘til Dad and Uncle Ron calm down. Lor knew he was second best and he understood, as much as anyone can, I suppose. But I’m not giving anything up, I’m gaining something." Leaning up Albus pressed his lips to Draco’s chastely. "I’m gaining you."

Draco kissed Albus back, cupping his lover’s jaw with both hands and stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones.

"I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Take me to bed and I’ll make you even luckier." Albus grinned cheekily which made Draco smile softly. He moved only to pull Albus into his embrace and Draco kissed him soundly, revelling in the fact that he could do this now, whenever he wanted.


End file.
